Who are you?
by pansycake4
Summary: Tris wakes up in hospital to be told that she's lost her memory and may never regain it.
1. Chapter 1 - She's awake

**This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's bad D: Please review etc because I'd love to know what you think! Enjoy.**

Everyone falls silent, waiting. Eric steps to the side to uncover the screen, his heavy footsteps making the only sound in the room. His fierce expression makes me nervous as I sit still and silent with the rest of Dauntless, and I can't help but wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans – an old habit. The names begin to appear on the screen.

"First: Tris Prior"

I let out a huge sigh of relief as my fellow initiates clap me on the back, pleased too with their own acceptance into Dauntless.

"We're in!" I shout. I see Tobias making his way over, a huge grin on his face. He pulls me into a hug and I let my body relax. He doesn't seem to care that people are staring.

"Well done, Tris." He whispers to me as he pulls away. I smile at him and he smiles back. Nothing could ruin this moment. I see him glance at my lips and start to lean in, but everything stops. The lights flicker and go out.

o o o

I am awoken by the sound of people talking, but my eyes don't open.

"But what's wrong with moths, Christina?" a male voice teases.

"They're horrible! Their papery wings and their little bug bodies! Ugh!" a female voice responds.

Someone snorts. "Pansycake…"

"Hey! Don't be mean to my girlfriend, Uriah. Tell him, Four!" another boys says.

"Shh!" someone silences them, "I think she's awake!"

My eyelids feel lighter and I manage to open them. I am greeted by four faces.

"Thank heavens you're alive! I thought you were dead!" a boy with dark skin and brown hair says dramatically. The willowy girl next to him elbows him in the ribs.

"How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard." This comes from a blonde boy; his green eyes showing his concern. The fourth person - an older, more muscular boy with dark hair - tries to smile. I look around at the unfamiliar faces, and then scan the room. Where am I? I can hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. I bring my hand up to my head, feeling dizzy.

"What?" my voice is hoarse and it comes out like a whisper. I clear my throat. "W-Who are you?"

**Yeah… so that's the first chapter. Did you like it? Should I write more?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Amnesia

**This is the second Chapter, hope you like it :) Forgot to say about all the disclaimer stuff. Basically I don't own divergent or any of the characters etc etc.**

I hear them talking outside in hushed voices with what I assume to be the nurse; I can see them through the window. The dark girl has her face in her hands, crying into the blonde boys shoulder, and the other two just look shocked and pale. I don't know what to think. Am I supposed to know these people? Am I supposed to feel safe here? Because I don't. The nurse enters alone, holding a clipboard, a nervous expression on her face. The door clicks behind her. I wipe my palms on the bed sheets.

"Hello?" I croak, awkwardly. She doesn't respond. "Where am I? Who were those people? Is this an experiment or something? Why are you ignoring me? Please jus-"

"Before I tell you anything I have a few questions of my own." She interrupts.

"I don't know anything, I swear! All I know is that my name is Tris and I have a massive headache." I say, touching the back of my head. "Please."

"Ah!" she mumbles to herself as she writes something on her clipboard. "What else do you know? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Nothing! I don't know anything!" I scream, frustrated. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and think. What's the last thing I remember? I can picture a family, but cannot pinpoint their faces. I see myself laughing, but can't see who with. I know my name, but I don't know who I am. I tell this to the nurse as she scribbles away on her clipboard.

"Excuse me." She says. She leaves the room.

o o o

"Yesterday, you hit your head pretty bad." A male doctor with two nose piercings tells me. "It appears you're suffering from amnesia – meaning you may have partially or completely lost your memory. Whether you'll regain it, I don't know." He shakes his head. I don't know if I should believe him; I don't know if I should believe anyone. They could be lying for all I know. The doctor carries on but I stop listening and close my eyes.

o o o

I feel the weight of somebody sitting on the edge of my bed. I open one eye and see that it's the muscular, brown-haired boy from earlier. He looks at me with puffy eyes, like he's been up all night or he's been crying.

"Hey. Um. Hey ,Tris. They said I could come in." he says quietly. I stare at him wide-eyed. What am I supposed to say? Is he my friend? After a long silence, he speaks up again. "How does your head feel?" he touches my head lightly and then nervously lets his hand drop so that he's holding my hand. I pull away automatically. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"Sorry," I say, shocked. "Um. Are we…? Are you my…?"

"B-boyfriend?" he says it like he thinks I'm joking, but his face shows how sad he is. He tries to change the subject. "The doctor says they're taking you to Erudite later to run some tests."

"Erudite? Who is Erudite?"

"Wow. You really don't remember anything?"

I shake my head no. "Look, you seem like a really nice person and I have no idea where I am or who I am. At least someone needs to tell me."

The boy – who says to call him Tobias – tries to tell me as much as he can: my personality, my family, my friends, etc, but it all means nothing to me. I can see that it pains him to tell me, but I'm so desperate to know something, anything that I don't let him stop.

"Here's the part you might not get." He begins. "Our society is split into five factions depending on certain personality traits: selflessness for Abnegation – where you and I originally came from, bravery for Dauntless – that's where we are now, honesty for Candor, peace for Amity, and intelligence for Erudite."

"Sounds stupid," I say. He manages a smile.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want more. I guess I have some stuff planned? Not really sure where I'm going with it though but I'll come up with something ;) please review and stuff**


	3. Chapter 3 - Erudite

The doctor and I stand by the train tracks, waiting for the train to the 'Erudite' place – the place of answers. Whatever that means. I still don't trust them, but I'm so desperate to get out of my room that I'm not going to put up a fight. I see the train approaching in the distance and when it gets closer, it barely slows down.

"You have to jump." the doctor says. Jump? Why would I do that? I feel light-headed just standing up, so I don't know how he expects me to jump onto a moving train. I sort of wish that boy was here – Tobias? – because he at least understands. Right on cue, Tobias, another boy and a girl come running round the corner.

"Phew! We thought you might have left!" says the dark skinned boy. I recognise him and the girl from when I woke up.

The doctor shakes his head, "Sorry, no friends allowed. This isn't a field trip."

"Aw come on," the boy pouts, "I know you can't resist _this_." He gestures to himself.

The girl rolls her eyes and jumps onto the train along with the boy, making the doctor mutter something angrily before jumping on himself. I stare at the train, almost still waiting for it to stop. There is a warmth behind me and I realise that it's Tobias. He picks me up and hauls me on with him. The physical contact feels awkward so I move away as soon as we're on the train and he pretends not to notice. I sit on the floor away from the door, feeling like I might fall out if I get too close. The girl comes and sit next to me. I recognise her as the one who cried when she was talking to the nurse.

"So, you really don't remember me?" she grins in my face – a clear change in attitude.

"Um, nope," I respond, cowering away slightly.

"Come on! I have a very memorable face; I don't think you could forget me." She prompts.

"Sorry, I don't remember."

"Oh well, I'm Christina. Will didn't want to come because Erudite was his old faction and the Dauntless take 'faction before blood' pretty seriously." She babbles on for a while and I try to keep up, but I think she forgets that I don't remember anything. I feel bad. We sit in silence for a while until she finally says, "So, you and Tobias, eh? The whole time you were practically seeing each other and you never even mentioned it!" I just smile. I guess she didn't know. I'm glad I'm not the only person who's finding out new information.

"I'm Uriah. God this sounds weird." The other boy laughs.

"Um, hey. I'm Tris." I say automatically.

"I know."

o o o

When I jump from the train I land swiftly on my feet, barely stumbling to regain my balance, feeling like I've done this a thousand times. I probably have. Tobias automatically places a hand on my back, his fingers cool, and he guides me towards the escorts that await us.

As we walk through Erudite headquarters, I notice a boy staring directly at me. The boy is tall, probably around my age with brown hair, and he easily blends in with the crowd of blue. He removes his glasses and walks closer as if to get a better look at me. Even as I go on further with the rest of the group, he doesn't stop.

"Okay, this might sound weird, but is it just me or is that boy staring at us?" Uriah says eventually, making everyone come to a stop.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Christina replies.

"Christina don-"

"HEY YOU!" the boy points to himself, confused as Christina calls over to him. "YEAH, YOU! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?"

The boy hurries over and gasps when he sees me up close. "Tris! I thought it was you! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't come back after last time! Well?"

I stare at the boy in confusion. My mouth is dry. Who is this person? Before I can think of a reply, Tobias is already standing in front of me protectively.

"Tris!" the boy continues to try and get my attention, ignoring Tobias. "Don't ignore me, Tris. Tris? It's me Caleb!"

Christina nudges Tobias, not taking her eyes off of the boy. She leans in and whispers, "I think that's her brother."

**I'm sorry that this was quite an uneventful, short chapter. Hope you liked it anyway and please review it and stuff because I love hearing what people think. Do you want more?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Not safe

**I wasn't really planning on it until I started writing, but I decided to add a bit of Tobias/Four's POV to this chapter, so I hope you like it :) Thank you for the positive feedback btw!**

I feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to respond, as if I'm supposed to know what to do. I force myself to make eye contact with the boy and he looks angry and upset and confused all at once. I don't want to be the one to tell him that I have no idea who the hell he is. I don't know what to do and judging by the look that the others are giving me, they don't know either.

"Tris?" the boy says for the thousandth time.

"Hello Caleb!" I say a little too enthusiastically. I'm not even sure if that's what he said his name was, but I give it a go anyway.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses.

I wave the others away – their presence obviously makes Caleb uncomfortable. Tobias raises his eyebrows and gives me a look that says "I'll be right here if you need me" before backing away with Christina, Uriah, the doctor and the escorts (who now look ridiculously impatient).

"Um. Funny story: basically, I hit my head and I just needed to come here so that they can run some tests. No big deal!" I explain with a shrug, leaving out the part where I lost my memory and forgot I even had a brother.

"Are you okay?" he responds.

"I'm fine. I mean, it hurts, but whatever."

"No. I meant _you_. You're acting really weird. Also, are you an idiot? Why would you come here to be tested when you're… you know?"

"No, I don't know. What am I?" I respond.

"Tris, don't deny it. It's not safe for you here if you're div-" He stops himself like he can't say the word – like it's poisonous. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with me. I glance back at the group, who are probably close enough to hear our conversation, and I see Tobias shaking his head at me subtly.

"I have to go." I say, walking back to the group and leaving Caleb alone.

o o o

I lie on a hospital bed and realise that this is the first time I've been alone for ages. But one is never completely alone, I learn as my mind races. I think about Christina, Tobias and Uriah. I think about that fact that they know me better than I do, and that they've barely even acted upset since the first day. I can see it in them though. The way Christina tries to laugh it off after she reminds me of a private joke, realising that I don't remember; the way Uriah hides behind his big personality; the way Tobias touches me or looks at me, forgetting that I'm not the same Tris that I used to be. They all miss me, but I can't miss them.

o o o

**Tobias**

They've put her asleep for a few days so that they can run some tests. I look at her from her bedside now and watch as her chest slowly rises and falls. She doesn't look like Tris. She doesn't have the muscle, the determined facial expression, or the sureness of who she is. But she's here and alive and even that's enough for me.

The fact that the Erudite are testing her doesn't worry me. I mean, I don't trust them, but I know they won't find out about her Divergence unless they gave her some kind of serum that she resisted. _Is she still Divergent? _I push the thought to the back of my mind to stop myself from overthinking.


End file.
